Separators have been used to separate out and filter material in various application environments. For example, separators may be used to separate out recyclable materials from non-recyclable materials, to separate minerals from rocks, and to filter or otherwise separate out seed used in agriculture. Such separations are based on density (e.g., a relationship based on weight and particle aerodynamics).
Users frequently want to increase the capacity or load that a separator can process over a given time period. Using conventional separators, increasing the material load per unit time would result in a degradation of separation in terms of the quality (e.g., the concentrations) of the output produced by the separator.
Improvements are needed in terms of the design and operation of separators.